


In The Name Of Thy Father

by SavageWords



Category: The Borgias (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:19:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9144727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavageWords/pseuds/SavageWords
Summary: The Borgia Crime Family was one of the most powerful in the world. Rodrigo Borgia was the Don that everyone was afraid of. His sons Juan and Cesare were raised to take their place at their father’s side. Juan was his father’s right hand man while Cesare took care of people that became problems. Yet it was Rodrigo’s only daughter that was the angel of the family. She was loved by all, especially Cesare. They had a bond that no one could understand or break. Practically from the time she was born, Cesare became her protector and it wasn’t about to stop now. When a friend turned enemy plots against the family, Lucrezia’s life is in danger. Cesare will do anything to protect his sister. Anything. Even breaking down the walls of society and morality.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've done a mild edit on this to fix any errors that I've noticed.

 

 

**Borgia Winter Home-Rome, Italy**

 

Rodrigo stared at the man sitting across the large ornate desk in front of him. It was easy to tell the foreigners from the natives from the way the fidgeted in the Italian heat. Despite it being the middle of September, it was still quite warm here in Rome. Having lived in Rome for a numerous amount of years, the Don was rather used to the heat. It didn’t bother him at all. What he enjoyed most was watching men squirm like fish on a hook. Shifting his hands in front of him, he finally spoke. “And you think this is acceptable? Losing ten thousand dollars is acceptable?” His voice was low, and yet eerily calm.

The Frenchman sitting in front of the Godfather swallowed hard. He was sweating and he was a shade of sickly green. He knew any answer that he gave would be wrong. Taking out a handkerchief, he wiped his face. “Don Rodrigo, no—I don’t think it’s acceptable—“

“Then we’re agreed. We both know it’s not acceptable.” Rodrigo rubbed his hands together as he looked up at his son Juan, who stood next to him.

“Oui, it’s not acceptable. I will get your money back. I swear.” The Frenchman nodded his head repeatedly.

The elder man’s eyes narrowed as his lips turned up into a nasty smirk. “Oh I know you will.” He leaned over his desk. “Because if you don’t, I will make sure that your body is torn apart and each member of your family will receive a piece.”

The Frenchman’s face went from green to a pale white. He began to sputter as looked around. Juan was smirking as he chuckled under his breath. That only made the man even sicker. He tried to stand up but one of the Borgia henchmen pushed down on his shoulders, sending him crashing back into the chair. “I will get it! I swear!”

“Good. Now I assume our business is done for the day? Good.” Rodrigo nodded to the henchman to clear out his office.

The henchman grabbed the Frenchman and yanked him up. He then grabbed the back of his jacket and forcefully pushed him towards the door. It didn’t take long to rid the office of the man.

“That went well.” Juan drawled as he walked over to his father’s wet bar and poured himself a drink. “You know we should punish Francis for letting him into the casino in the first place, especially when he had previous debt.” He poured himself a whiskey.

“I always try to give men a chance to win back their money.” Rodrigo leaned back in their chair. “Or at least a chance for them to owe me more.” He smirked.

“What will you do if he doesn’t pay?” Juan took a sip of the alcohol. The burn of the whiskey made him swallow hard. “Will you really cut his body into pieces?” He had a gleam in his eyes that longed for bloodshed.

Rodrigo stood up and waved his hand. “Of course not! What kind of man do you think I am?” He huffed. He tried to keep a straight face as he saw the look of confusion on his firstborn’s face. “I’ll have your brother, Cesare, do it. That is his specialty after all.” A hint of a smile crossed the elder Borgia’s lips.

Rolling his eyes, Juan put his drink down. He grit his teeth as he thought of his younger brother. Cesare was the one who seemed to be more in his father’s favor of late and that irked Juan. While he was his father’s right hand man and underboss, Juan knew that his father often sought out Cesare for his advice. That fact alone had him downright hating his brother somedays. Most days actually. He knew when his father died and he took over the Family, there would be a lot of changes.

Suddenly the door to the office opened and the youngest Borgia son entered. Cesare Borgia was every inch his father’s son. He was tall and a bit on the leaner side. Yet his chest and arms held the right amount of muscle. His dark chocolate hued hair came down to his shoulders in soft waves. His chin and face were dusted with dark scruff and from the looks of it, he hadn’t slept in a few days. “Father, the Nicoletti matter has been dealt with.”

Walking over to his son, Rodrigo patted him on the shoulder. “I take there were no complications?” He looked back and forth between his two sons like a proud father would. When Cesare shifted on his feet without saying a word, his father’s eyes narrowed. “What? You promised no complications.”

“It isn’t so much a complication as something to watch out for.” Cesare sighed. “After I finished, I was walking out of the hotel and I saw Giovanni meeting with one of the Leroux sons.” He related back to his father. “I don’t trust that.”

The eldest Borgia rubbed his chin as he walked around the room. Giovanni Sforza, or Johnny as he was known on the streets, was the cousin of the head of the Sforza family. They were in business with the Borgias and together they made millions over the years. In fact, a huge deal was in the works and had been for months. The thought that he was secretly meeting one of their adversaries didn’t sit well with him. “We need to keep an eye on this situation.”

“Fucking Johnny!” Juan fumed. “If he dares to ruin this deal, I will personally deliver his body to the Tiber.” He pointed his finger for emphasis.

Cesare snorted. “You stick to your offices, brother and leave the bodies to me.”

Juan growled and lunged for Cesare. Rodrigo stepped in front of his eldest and held him back. “That is enough!” He raised his voice. “This family must be strong!” He snapped as he looked at both of his sons. “We can’t have squabbling between the two of you.” Clasping both men behind the neck, he jerked them both close. “You are the future of the Borgia family. I won’t have you at each other’s throats.”

Backing away, Juan glared at his brother. “I will make sure to…compromise when needed.” He ground out the words as if they left a bad taste in his mouth.

Turning to look at Juan, Rodrigo gave him a small smile. “Thank you. That is all I ask.”

However, behind his father’s back, Cesare smirked and blew his brother a taunting kiss. That only edged Juan on as he hissed. “Fuck you, Cesare!”

“Juan!” Rodrigo roared as he pushed his son back. “That is enough!” He cuffed his son on the back of his head. “I will have none of this! Especially tonight! Your sister is flying in from New York and I want her arrival to go smoothly. The last thing she needs is to see the both of you fighting. She’s already upset!”

Suddenly Cesare was on high alert as Lucrezia’s name was mentioned. Hearing she was upset only had him clenching his fists. “Why is she upset?” The thought of his sister as anything but happy had him seeing red. To Cesare family came first, and that rang true when it came to his baby sister. Lucrezia was the light of his life. From the second she was born they were inseparable. Where other boys would go out and play, Cesare would stay inside and help his mother care for her. Cesare was the one who had the honor to experience her first word, which was bear, and see her first tooth. He was also the one to beat up the first bully that had ever teased her. It was in New York, where they spent their summers. He and Lucrezia were playing in Central Park when this one boy decided he wanted the ice cream cone that his sweet sister had. Needless to say, when it was all over, the bully had a broken nose and two missing teeth while his sister had a new cone. Over the years, they had only gotten closer. The day that Cesare left for boarding school was one of the worst in his memory. Leaving Lucrezia was his worst nightmare. She had tears running down her face and she pleaded with him not to go. Each time he had to leave her a piece of his heart broke off.

Rodrigo sighed as he ran his fingers through his greying hair. “That idiot boy she had been dating—“

“William?” Cesare supplied as he ground his jaw. He hated that kid. To him no one would be good enough for his sister.

“Yes, that’s the one.” Rodrigo nodded. “Apparently, your sister caught him in bed fucking his Economics professor.” He sighed. “I told your sister that men have needs and besides he was only trying to get a good grade. But…you know how your sister is. She dumped him and his latte right over his head, there in public.” He waved it off with his hand.

Staring at his father, Cesare wasn’t sure if his father was serious. This…boy…this piece of trash cheated on Lucrezia. He treated her with such disrespect and yet his father condoned it. His father had his own mistress and a common-law wife to boot. That was fine for him, but Lucrezia deserved better. “I’ll kill the bastard.”

Rodrigo had a look of outrage on his face. “No you will not!” He scolded. “You will leave him alone. He’s not worth it. Your sister can just forget him and move on with her life. She’s here for the winter anyway. I want the both of you here at dinner with the family tonight. You know your mother when all of you are in the same house together.” He grunted.

Picking up his drink, Juan downed it. “Do I have to be? It’s just Lucrezia. I have other places to be tonight.”

Giving his son the evil eye, the head of the Borgia family stared him down. “Yes, you do. Your mother wants you here and you’ll be here. Your whores can wait. Now dinner is at 7 P.M. sharp. Don’t be late.” Just then there was a knock on the door. “Enter.”

The door swung open and one of the Borgia servants bowed slightly. “Sir, I was sent to inform you that Miss Lucrezia’s car is pulling up now. She is home, Sir.”

Two of the faces that belonged to the Borgia men lit up. Rodrigo clapped his hands as he broke out into a huge smile. “Thank you Burchart. Make sure you and Francesca help her with her bags. Also have Maria alert Donna Vannozza that her daughter has returned.”

“Yes Sir.” Burchart bowed his head as he exited the office.

Rodrigo looked at his sons. “Now let’s go welcome your sister home. If I hear so much as one word of disagreement between the two of you, I will be forced to do something drastic. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes father.” Juan nodded his head.

“Yes father.” Cesare nodded. He couldn’t straight right now. All he cared about was seeing his sister and making sure that she smiled again.

“Good, I’m glad you both understand. I hate to crack the whip but sometimes a father has to do what a father has to do.” Rodrigo huffed as he walked out of the office. Juan wasn’t far behind him.

Cesare sighed as he ran his fingers through his dark locks. He knew he had to curb his temper around his brother. Fighting with Juan would get him nowhere. Yet all of that was forgotten when he heard the front doors open. He raced out of the office to greet his sister.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time, Cesare walked out into the large marble foyer his sister was already surrounded by her family. His mother, Vannozza, had her in her arms and was rocking her slowly back and forth. It was a wonderful sight to see; his beloved Lucrezia back where she belonged. Standing in the archway, Cesare just observed the interactions in front of him as he smiled. It wasn’t as if he wasn’t in a hurry to be reunited with his sister. On the contrary he was. However, he would wait his turn. Until then he was happy just letting his eyes fall upon her.

With the family spending their summers in New York and their winters in Rome, Rodrigo and the boys had already taken up residence in the Borgia winter home in late August. His mother arrived around the first of September. Lucrezia had wanted to spend some time with her douchebag of a boyfriend so she spent the extra months in New York. Cesare hated the thought of being separated from her for so long. What she didn’t know was that he sent extra men to New York to keep an eye on her. Yet they failed to report back to him about William’s little extracurricular activity. They would pay for that. He would whip them and for every tear his sweet beloved sister shed, another lash would be dealt out.

“Aren’t you going to come welcome me home Cesare or are you just going to stand there?”

The sweet voice shook him out of his thoughts as Cesare stood up straight. There standing in the middle of the foyer with his parents around her, was Lucrezia. She was as breathtaking as ever and he couldn’t be more proud of her. She wore a simple sundress of rose colored linen that caused her cheeks to look flushed. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a neat braid around the crown of her head. Yet it was her sparkling eyes that had his attention. While her face looked happy to be home, her eyes held the sadness of being betrayed.

Cesare honestly didn’t know how he got from where he was standing to Lucrezia but all he knew was in an instant he was hugging her. His arms were wrapped around her body and he was laughing softly as he rocked his sister in his arms. It was just like old times when each of them would return from boarding school at the end of the year. He hugged her as if she were the very thing keeping him alive. “I missed you dear sister!”

“You mean you missed teasing me.” Lucrezia giggled as she looked up at him. It seemed that being the youngest also meant being the smallest. Coming up barely to her brother’s mid chest, Lucrezia always felt safe when Cesare was around. He was her guardian angel and her protector. She knew nothing could ever happen to her when he was around. When she was away from him it not only hurt her heart but her soul.

A huge grin nearly split Cesare’s face apart as he chuckled. “There is that too.” He reached up and tweaked her nose playfully. “It’s so good to have you home.” He hugged her again. Despite her laugh, he could see the sadness in her eyes. He would make it a point to talk to her tonight when they could be alone.

Lucrezia stepped away from Cesare and then she sobered a bit when she saw her eldest brother standing there. “Hello Juan.” She gave him a warm smile. “How have you been?”

Juan’s eyes had been focused on his siblings and jealousy raged through him. He hated the fact that Cesare and Lucrezia were so close and here he was always left on the outside. When they were kids, Cesare and Lucrezia would go off together and leave him alone with his father. Even now it was as if they shared a secret understanding that no one remotely comprehend. His lips turned up and he tried to keep them from sneering. “Hello sister. I hope your trip was good? I mean as good as a walk of shame can be.”

Lucrezia’s face fell as Cesare’s filled with rage. Their father whipped around to stare at his oldest. “Juan!” He seethed. “That is enough!” The head of the Borgia family lashed out.

Fighting the amusement in his tone, Juan put his hand over his chest. “Forgive me Lucrezia. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean anything by my words. I know that your boyfriend was a jerk.”

Lifting her chin in the air, his sister nodded. “He was. That’s why I came home. I belong with my family.” Inside Lucrezia was fuming. Juan’s words hit her right where they were supposed to. She felt the sting and if it wasn’t for Cesare she would have turned and ran upstairs. But once again she had her strength at her side.

“That’s right my princess. Your family will help to make things right.” Her father gave her a loving smile as he reached out to caress her cheek. “You’re home and tonight we celebrate. Your mother has planned a dinner in your honor.”

Vannozza gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead. “I’m so glad you’re home, Lucrezia. I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too, mother.” Lucrezia gave her mother a brief smile. Cesare saw once again the sadness cover his sister’s face and his jaw tightened. He would get to the bottom of this, later when he could talk to her alone.

“Sweetheart, why don’t you go up to your room and rest until tonight? You’ve had a long trip from New York.” Vannozza suggested. “Burchart already had your things brought up. Maybe take a nice relaxing bath?”

Breaking out of her brother’s arms, Lucrezia entered her mother’s warm embrace. “I think I will. A bath sounds wonderful about now. I think a nap afterwards will help greatly as well.” She pulled back and smiled. “Thank you, mother.”

The soft sweet sound of Vannozza’s laughter filled the foyer. “My love, don’t thank me. A mother knows when her children need her. Now go.” She lightly tapped her daughter’s side.

The Borgia family watched as Lucrezia walked up the grand staircase to head to her room. “She has grown up in the few months that she’s been away.” Rodrigo crossed his arms over his chest. “I don’t like it.”

_Yeah me either_ , Cesare thought to himself.

Vannozza chuckled. “Rodrigo, our baby has to grow up sometime.”

“She’s only 19, Vannozza.” Rodrigo put his hands on his hips.

“If you remember I was that same age when I was engaged to you.” Vannozza smirked as she let her fingers brush against his abdomen. “We were married a year later.” She let out a laugh as she disappeared into the kitchen.

“That doesn’t fill me with confidence!” Rodrigo growled as he stormed back towards his office with Juan in tow.

“For once father, you and I are in total agreement.” Cesare muttered under his breath.

 

*           *           *

 

Lucrezia sat on her bed as the soft breeze blew in from the open balcony doors. She had peeled off her travel clothes and now wore her light lavender robe. Following her mother’s instructions, she had planned to take a bath. However, she had yet to make a move towards the bathroom. Instead her mind was on the last few months. Sadness seemed to overwhelm her and yet she felt stupid for being upset. It wasn’t as if she was in love with that idiot, William. Far from it. She thought he was attractive and somewhat charming. But the love of her life? Not hardly. Lucrezia was just angry over being humiliated. Especially when all her friends heard about what happened over social media. She just wanted to crawl into a hole and die. That’s when she knew what she had to do. She had to come home. Her family was her salvation. Especially Cesare.

Thinking of her brother, Lucrezia flopped back on her bed. There was a very good reason she didn’t tell her brother about what happened. She knew that by confessing the incident to him, Cesare would have killed him. Not figuratively, but most literally. Lucrezia wasn’t stupid in the least bit. She knew exactly what her family did and just who her father was. The same went for her brother. Her brother’s actions for her father were done for the good of the family, and yet she was supposed to be innocent of all of it. Her innocence in her family’s activities ended a long time ago.

Just then there was a soft knock on her door. “Come in.” She called out softly. Turning her head, she looked to see who was there. The double doors opened and her brother strolled into the room. She sat up immediately and her face lit up. “Cesare!”

Cesare had told his father he had to rest as well, which wasn’t a lie. That’s why he came upstairs but his room was not his destination. No, he came straight to Lucrezia. He walked over to the bed and pulled her into his arms. He cradled her against his chest as he hugged her. “I’m so glad you’re home. I missed you so much.” His voice was hoarse with emotion.

She buried her face his chest as she hugged him back. This, this is what coming home was all about. “I missed you too, Chez.” Lucrezia spoke softly. “I should have come home sooner. I’m—I’m sorry.” She laid her head upon his chest.

“Hey now, don’t you dare go blaming yourself for what that asshole did.” Cesare rubbed her back softly. “You didn’t do anything wrong, my love.” He kissed the top of her head as he closed his eyes. Right now he was trying to reign in his control. It took all his effort not to send his right hand man, Mikey, to go gut this guy.

“Then why do I feel so horrible?” Lucrezia sniffed. “Maybe if I had given him—“

“NO!” Cesare raised his voice. He felt his sister jerk in his arms and he sighed. “You don’t need to give a man anything to make him like or even love you better.” Reaching under her chin, he lifted it so he could look into her beautiful eyes. “You are perfect and if a man doesn’t like you for what’s inside then he’s not a man worth your time.”

Lucrezia snorted. “You’re just saying that because you’re my brother.” She reached up and began to play with a strand of Cesare’s dark hair.

“I’m saying it because it’s true.” Cesare protested. “And because I’m your brother.” He grinned. “You have a good heart, and like our mother, you care about people. Trust me, the right man will come along and when it’s special then you can give him anything he wants.” The thought of any man touching his sister left a bad taste in his mouth.

Looking up under long lashes, Lucrezia’s lips finally broke out into a soft smile. “I hope he’s a man like you, Cesare. A strong man who has a heart of gold.” She pressed closer and brushed her lips against his cheek.

“You want a man better than me, sweetheart. I’m too dark.” He tried to keep it light. It was then that he felt Lucrezia’s soft hands cupping his face as she gazed into his eyes. He was happy to see the sadness that had once been there was now lifting.

Lucrezia noticed that despite the scruff on his face, her brother’s skin was rather soft. “I just want to be happy. Yet being a Borgia, I doubt that it works that way.” Her voice cracked. “William said that I shouldn’t mind that he was fucking her because my father has his own mistress.”

Suddenly Cesare pulled Lucrezia on his lap and cradled her against his chest. He nuzzled against her as he kissed her temple. “Don’t you listen to word that he says!” Yet how could she listen to her brother when they both knew about their father’s mistress, Guila? Gulia had her own house not far from here that their father visited often. “From now on you think of only what will make you happy and I’ll provide it.”

Once again burying her face in his chest, Lucrezia hugged her brother tightly. “You, Cesare. You make me happy. You’re my best friend, protector and my brother.” She looked up into his eyes. “I know I won’t love anyone as much as I love you, Cesare.”

It was there that Cesare Borgia, hitman and all around tough guy, had his heart melt. He was one big teddy bear where his sister was concerned. Stroking her cheek softly, he gave her a look that was pure love. “I love you, my Lucrezia.” For she had always been his Lucrezia. Now she was home and he would protect her as he always had done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

The family dinners at the Borgia estate were something to behold and tonight was no exception. The wine flowed freely and there was enough food to feed an army. Yet to Rodrigo it was definitely a celebration. His beloved daughter was back home in the family’s arms where she should be. As he looked around a small yet happy smile overtook his face. Having all his children at the table filled him with happiness he hadn’t felt in a long time. “Are you glad to be home, Lucrezia?”

His daughter looked over from the conversation she was having with her mother. She was looking much happier since her arrival. Letting out a small laugh, she nodded her head. “Yes, papa. I’m very glad.” She put her fork down and wiped her mouth with her napkin. “Being home is where I should have been all along. Home is where the heart is.” Looking up she found herself glancing over at her brother, Cesare. They shared a glance over the table and she giggled.

“I’m glad you think that way because I want you to stay with us permanently.” Rodrigo took his wine glass and took a drink.

In the middle of picking up her fork, Lucrezia stared at her father. “Permanently?” She repeated in small voice. “But I just graduated from the University of New York with my bachelor’s in social work. I had planned on exploring opportunities with that.”

Rodrigo sighed as he motioned for more wine. “Lucrezia, your heart is in the right place. After all you take after your mother.” He smiled at Vannozza across the table. Then he looked back over to Lucrezia. “However, I will not see you hurt again.”

Her face softened as she reached over and placed her hand upon her father’s. “Papa, I’m a big girl. It’s very sweet that you want to encase my heart and body in glass. However, I’m going to get hurt sometime. That’s life.”

Cesare was fiddling with his food as he looked over at his sister. _Over my dead body_ , he thought to himself. No one would hurt his sister as long as he lived. He would do everything to protect her. Even with ways that his family didn’t know about.

Rodrigo sighed as he reached out to stroke her cheek. “You’ve really grown up, haven’t you?”

A soft giggle escaped her lips. “It does happen.”

“Well I’m not ready for it. As I’m sure neither are your brothers. Are you boys?” Rodrigo looked over at his sons.

Juan was too busy drinking his wine too answer. He had been focused on flirting with their maid all night and seeing how many ounces of wine he could down. Meanwhile Cesare looked over at Lucrezia and he had a look of fierce protection. “I’m certainly not.” He protested.

“Well get used to it.” Lucrezia shot back playfully. “I’m a big girl and I can take care of myself.”

“Of course, you can sweetheart.” Her father patted her hand. “Now Juan, have you heard from the Picoline family? I want that—“

Vannozza gave her common law husband a hard stare across the table. “Rodrigo! There will be no business discussed at my table. If you men want to discuss business, then go into your office. Right now our daughter is home and we’re having dinner.” Her voice was firm. Rodrigo may be the head of the Borgia Crime family, but it was Vannozza who was the real power behind the family.

Properly chastised, Rodrigo let out a chuckle. “Forgive me my love. Of course. Tonight is all about our daughter.” He lifted his wine glass in honor of her. “To our daughter!” He toasted.

Cesare looked across the table and met his sister’s eyes. He had to agree with his father. He wanted to keep Lucrezia close where she could be safe. What they did for a living was dangerous and it was often he worried about her and their mother. He would give his life for them. His lips turned into a full smile as he lifted his glass. “To Lucrezia!” He spoke softly.

 

*           *           *

 

Lucrezia winced as another bolt of lightning lit up the sky. It wasn’t soon after that the heavens shook with all the force of an explosion as the thunder came after. She hated storms. She always had ever since she was a child. Another flash of lightning lit up her bedroom and she clutched at her comforter. In all honesty, she knew there was really nothing to be afraid of. Yet her heart was beating rapidly as she bit down on her lower lip. Just then there was a loud crashing in the sky that had her crying out as she dove under her covers.

“Lucrezia?”

Peeking out of the covers, she saw a dark shadow enter her room. There was no reason to be afraid because she knew that shadow as well as her own. Coming out of her covers, she brushed her hair out of her face. “Cesare?”

Her brother made his way to her bed and he crawled in beside her. “I came as soon as I could.” Cesare gathered her in his arms and pulled her against his chest. “I know you hate the storms.” He brushed his lips against her forehead. “I’m here, sweetheart.” He couldn’t remember a time when Lucrezia wasn’t afraid of storms. Even as a child she would either crawl into his bed or he would come to her. He would hold her until the storm passed. Many times Vannozza would find them in the morning asleep, curled up against each other. However, they were no longer children. Yet there would never come a day where he’d stop protecting her, even from the storms.

“I hate these things.” Lucrezia grunted as she curled up on her brother’s chest. That’s when she discovered that he was bare chested. Swallowing hard, she licked her lips. She wasn’t the only one who grew up. Her brother had become a man before her very eyes. Her fingertips brushed over his lean muscles. “Talk to me.” She commanded.

Cesare’s soft laughter echoed in the large room. “Talk to you about what?” His fingers thread through her golden hair. Her hair was like liquid sunshine. He was trying to distract himself from the feeling of her fingers on his chest. For some reason he was enjoying it more than he should.

“Anything!” She playfully swatted his chest. “What about your dating life?”

“What life?” He snorted. “I’m too busy working to have a life much less a dating life.”

Lucrezia lifted her head and looked at Cesare. Even in the darkness she could see his eyes. “Cesare, you have to have a life of your own. You can’t let this family control you. You have to let someone love you.”

Reaching up, he caressed her cheek. “Trust me, I have a life of my own. As for letting someone love me, I do. I have you.” He teased as he pulled her back down on his chest.

She rolled her eyes and pushed at his chest. “You’re impossible!”

Laughing, he nudged back at her. “You’re saying you don’t love me? Here I thought we were close?”

“You’re such a pain in the ass. Why do I even bother?” Lucrezia groaned.

“Because you love me. Admit it.” Cesare cupped her chin in his hand.

Gazing into his eyes, Lucrezia could feel her heart beating. Just then a flash of lightning lit up the room. She could see the way Cesare looked at her and her heart began to beat faster. “I love you Cesare. More than anyone in this world.” Her voice was soft. It was then that the thunder came, causing her to bury her head in his chest.

Cesare chuckled as he held her tight. “My brave sister, ready to stand up to her father and yet…scared of a thunderstorm.”

“Shut up!” Came her muffled reply.

“I’m sorry Lucrezia. You know I’m only teasing you.” He kissed the top of her head.

She looked up with wide eyes; her palm sliding up over his chest. “Will you stay the night?” Her voice was barely above a whisper.

Cesare felt his heart lurch in his chest at her request. How could he ever deny her? His thumb brushed softly along her chin, just barely underneath her lower lip. “You know I will. I’ll never leave you alone when you need me.” He let his lips brush softly against her forehead.

Snuggling up close to Cesare, she nuzzled her cheek against his chest. “I feel safe with you. I know nothing will ever hurt me.” A yawn escaped as her eyes drifted closed.

Once again kissing the top of her head, Cesare rubbed her back softly. “You are safe, my love. No one will ever hurt you as long as I’m with you. Sleep now.” He whispered. As she fell asleep in his arms, he had to smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a short chapter but please bear with me. Please let me know how this is going and if you like! I'm a sucker for kudos and comments!


	4. Chapter 4

The morning had turned out rather beautifully, despite the violent storm the night before. Cesare walked into the kitchen to find his own right hand man, Michelleto, waiting for him. Michelleto, or Mikey as Cesare called him, was already having his coffee. “Good morning Sir.” He nodded to his boss.

Cesare chuckled as he grabbed a mug out of the cupboard as he prepared to grab his own liquid breakfast. “Mikey, how many times have I told you that you don’t have to call me Sir?” He poured the steaming aromatic java into his mug.

“Too many to count Sir.” Michelleto said in his usual monotone voice before he took another sip of his coffee. He was born with the manners of his station and there was no changing him. No matter how much Cesare tried.

Taking his own sip of coffee, Cesare gave Michelleto a mock glare. “Where are those two men we sent to New York to watch over my sister?” He licked his lips, wiping away the remaining coffee droplets. “Didn’t they come back a few days before her?”

“As a matter of fact, they did. They were supposed to check in with me when they returned.” Michelleto’s brows furrowed. “Why? Did something happen to Miss Borgia?”

A low growl erupted in Cesare’s throat. “Her deadbeat boyfriend was fucking his professor for a better grade. Had those two worthless men done their job they would have found out about that when it first started and we could have done something about it then. Not have my sister walk in on that piece of shit when he was right in the middle of getting his A. She came home heartbroken.”

Michelleto slammed his mug down. “I’ll take care of it. I’ll make sure everything is done neatly. Do you want me to take care of the boyfriend as well?” He looked over at his boss.

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Cesare sighed. “As much as I’d love to say yes, I’m going to have to decline. My father already told me that he’s not worth it. Besides I’m already working on cheering Lucrezia up. So, no let the bastard live. Just take care of the other two.”

“Understood.” Michelleto nodded.

Just then Lucrezia breezed through the kitchen and smiled at the two men. “Good morning Cesare, Michelleto.” She leaned up and gave Cesare a soft kiss on his cheek. “I hope there is still some coffee left?”

Cesare couldn’t stop the smile that immediately came to his face upon seeing his little sister. This morning he awoke next to her because he had fallen asleep as he protected her from the storm. They were cuddled together as they always had as children. She looked like an angel who had been sent down from Heaven. Cesare had let her sleep because of the jet lag he knew she was sure to experience. Only she didn’t look as if was experiencing any of it. This morning she wore a robin’s egg blue strapless dress and matching sandals. Her golden hair was pinned up upon her head with soft tendrils falling around her face.

“Of course Miss Borgia.” Michelleto nodded. He reached into the cupboard and grabbed her a mug. He poured her some coffee and handed it to her.

Lucrezia beamed at him. “Thank you Michelleto!”

The bodyguard/assassin’s cheeks turned red as he nodded stiffly. Cesare snickered as he watched his friend turn from one of the most deadliest of men into a complete sap right in front of him. “Great, you broke him.” He teased his sister.

“Shut up!” Lucrezia playfully punched her brother’s shoulder. “At least I have manners.”

“Hey! I have manners!” He protested as he rubbed his shoulder. “Damn, where did you learn to hit like that?”

Lucrezia smirked as she took a sip of her coffee. “Sure you do.” She snorted.

“Me.” Michelleto said in a deadpan voice. “She learned to hit from me. You said to make sure that Miss Borgia could defend herself. So I taught her some self defense moves.”

Cesare groaned. “Ok, fuck that. I take it back.” He rubbed his shoulder again.

Suddenly Michelleto checked his watch. “I need to go Sir. I need to take care of what we discussed.” He looked back up at Cesare.

Nodding, Cesare motioned with his head towards the door. “Go. Make sure it’s done. I want a full report tonight.”

“Understood.” Michelleto rinsed out his mug and put it in the dishwasher. “Have a good day Sir. You too Miss Borgia.” He headed out of the kitchen.

Once he was gone, Lucrezia turned towards her brother. “What nefarious deed do you have poor Michelleto doing today?” She arched a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

“Never you mind, my love.” Cesare kissed her nose. “It’s business. Now, how about I make you some proper breakfast?” He wrapped his strong arms around her and hugged her. It felt so good to have her here. Knowing that she was staying permanently made him feel better. Her safety was of the utmost importance.

Lucrezia pulled back and stared into her brother’s eyes. Her face looked crestfallen. “I wish I could, Chez. However, I got a text this morning from Nikki Orsini and we’re going to meet up and go shopping.” She chewed on her lower lip. “Then we’re going to have lunch together. But I’ll be back for dinner. How about we do something tonight?”

Cesare tried not to show that he was disappointed. He knew that he couldn’t monopolize all Lucrezia’s time now that she was back. She did have friends here in Rome. He would just take his chances when he could get them. “Tonight will be fine. You go have fun with Nikki. But don’t be surprised if you see one of our men around town, checking in on you.”

Lucrezia groaned. “Cesare! No!”

“Lucrezia, you are a Borgia. You can’t go traipsing around Rome without some kind of protection.” He protested. “So unless you want me to go with you, then I’m sending one of our men to check in on you. He’ll keep his distance. But if there is a problem he’ll be able to reach you.” Cesare’s face was a mask of seriousness.

“UGH!” She glared. “You’re as bad as Papa and Juan.”

“Did…you just…accuse me of being…..like…JUAN?” Despite the seriousness of his voice, Cesare’s eyes twinkled with playfulness. He advanced on her, causing Lucrezia to take steps backwards.

“Cesare, be nice!” Lucrezia giggled. She put her hands in front of her as a defense. Yet it was useless as suddenly he began to tickle her, causing her to laugh aloud. Her laughter rang out in the large kitchen. “Cesare stop!” But there was no stopping him as his fingers ran up and down over her sides, causing more laughter to ring out.

“This will teach you better than to ever accuse me of being like Juan!” Cesare growled playfully. He love to tickle his sister. It was the one sure way to get her to laugh. She could be mad as hell at him, and all he had to do was this and she was smiling.

Lucrezia’s laughter was so loud that Rodrigo came storming into the kitchen. “What is going on here?” He thundered.

“Nothing!” Both of his children said together at the same time.

“It sure as hell doesn’t look like nothing!” Rodrigo crossed his arms over his chest.

Before he could protest, Lucrezia maneuvered out of Cesare’s arms as she giggled. “I was just on my way to meet Nikki. I’ll be back later, near dinner time. I’m going shopping. Bye Papa. I love you.” She ran quickly by her father to block her brother. Standing on her tiptoes, she gave her father a kiss on the cheek. “See you later Cesare!” She gave him a quick wave and then she was gone.

“Cheater!” The older sibling called out. Yet he had a huge smile upon his face. His heart was beating wildly in his chest and it had nothing to do with running around the kitchen chasing after his sister.

“Care to explain what was going on?” Rodrigo raised an eyebrow.

Cesare chuckled as he pat his father on the shoulder. “Just glad to have her home. That’s all.”

Watching his son walk out of the kitchen, Rodrigo ran his hands over his face. Somedays it was like a zoo around this place.

 

*           *           *

 

“Are you glad to be home then?” Nikki asked as she put her shopping bags down while she sat down at their table on the outdoor veranda of the restaurant. “I mean you stayed in New York longer than your family this season.”

Lucrezia sat in her seat as she also put down her shopping bags. This morning she was still feeling the effects of the reason she came home. She tried to soothe it with retail therapy and yet it didn’t do much to help. “Actually I am. I’m glad to put a whole continent between me and that jerk.” Then her face softened. “Besides, I’m always happy to come home to my family.”

“Who wouldn’t be happy to come home to your family? Your brothers are hot. Especially Cesare.” Nikki playfully fanned herself. “Remind me again why he’s still single?” She giggled.

“Nicole Orsini!” Lucrezia swatted her friend with her napkin. “Those are my brothers you’re talking about!” She giggled. Yet while on the outside she was laughing, on the inside the thought of anyone interested in Cesare had her seeing red. She knew Nikki all too well. She knew all the men she had sex with and how she portrayed herself as still a virgin. Yes, Nikki was her friend but she wasn’t good enough for Cesare. No one was good enough for him. “That’s just gross! That’s Juan and Cesare!” She wrinkled her nose.

“Come on Lu, you have to know that they are two of the most eligible bachelors in Rome?” Nikki waved a waiter over. “Every woman in Rome is after then. Not just me.”

Before Lucrezia could say anything, the waiter came over. “Good afternoon are you ready to order?”

“Uh…no…not yet.” Lucrezia stumbled over her words. What Nikki said disturbed her on some level. To think that women were after her brother had her in deep thought. What if Cesare got married? Would he leave the family? Would he leave her?

“How about I take your drink orders first then?” The waiter spoke.

“Great, I’ll take a cosmo.” Nikki told him as she dug out her phone from her purse.

The waiter wrote it down on his pad of paper. “Great. What would you like, signorina?”

Lucrezia snapped out of her thoughts and looked up. “I’ll take what she’s having, grazie.”

The waiter walked away and Nikki smirked. “I think you should try to set me up with him.”

“Yeah sorry I don’t meddle in my brother’s love or sex lives.” Lucrezia put her hands up in mock defense. Meanwhile inside of her head she was screaming, FUCK NO. There was no way she was going to set Nikki up with Cesare. Over her dead rotting corpse. She was going to protect Cesare. Especially from Nikki Orsini.

“Hey I’m going to use the restroom. I’ll be right back.” Nikki told her. “If the waiter comes back just order me a chicken Caesar salad would you?”

“Sure, no problem.” She told her friend. She watched as Nikki left the table. Falling back into her chair, Lucrezia rubbed her temples. Today was not going as she planned. Thinking she was going to reconnect with an old friend, she found herself questioning if Nikki was even a friend at all.

“Lucrezia Borgia?”

Lucrezia’s head whipped around to see a man standing on the other side of the iron railing that separated the veranda from the sidewalk. He was a bit older than herself and looked as if he seen some rough times. He had dirty light brown hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. The man wore dirty jeans and a white shirt that was nearly unbuttoned. He wore a black leather jacket despite the heat. She had an uneasy feeling just from looking at him. “I’m sorry, do we know each other?”

The man chuckled almost harshly as he walked closer. “No, we haven’t had the chance to meet, sweetheart. But I know your family quite well. I know your bother Cesare very well. My name is Giovanni Sforza, but everyone calls me Johnny. It’s a pleasure.” Giovanni reached over and took Lucrezia’s hand, bringing it up to his lips. He kissed her knuckles, giving them a very sloppy kiss.

It was in that moment that Lucrezia wanted to pull her hand away from him. His lips felt like a dead fish. Trying not to be rude she nearly yanked her hand away. “My family, now nice.” She tried to keep her voice even.

Giovanni snickered. “Ah yes, you’re the princess of the family. You’re innocent of what really goes on, aren’t you?”

Trying to keep her composure, Lucrezia gave him a cool look. “Contrary to your beliefs Mr. Sforza I know exactly what goes on in my family. I know exactly what kind of man my father is, and what he does.” She stared directly into his eyes. “I’m not wilting flower.”

“So high and mighty aren’t you?” Giovanni snorted. “Daddy’s girl I bet? I’ll have you know—“ He pointed a finger at her.

“Lucrezia!” Cesare came rushing up to her from the double doors that lead out from the restaurant.

Her head whipped around and the second she Cesare her whole face lit up. “Cesare!” She stood and walked over to him. “What are you doing here?”

Instantly Cesare wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight. Over her head, he glared daggers at Giovanni Sforza. If looks could kill the other man would be dead on the spot. His lips brushed against his sister’s temple. “I saw you and Nikki sitting here and I stopped by to say hi.” He chuckled.

Lucrezia pulled back as she let out a small laugh. “I think you just missed me.” She whispered to him.

“Guilty as charged.” Cesare whispered back.

Just then someone cleared his throat. “You didn’t tell me your sister was such a beauty, Cesare.” Giovanni’s voice held a hint of smugness to it.

Cesare held Lucrezia protectively against his body. “I don’t discuss Lucrezia with any of my business associates, Sforza. There is a reason for that.”

“Mmm too bad.” Sforza licked his lips and caused Lucrezia to press closer to Cesare.

Turning to his sister, Cesare kissed the top of her head. “Why don’t you gather your bags and meet Mikey in the lobby? I’ll take you home?” There was no suggestion in his voice but more of an order.

Lucrezia was in no mood to argue. This Sforza was seriously giving her the creeps. He made her feel dirty and she suddenly wanted to take a long hot shower. “Alright. I’ll see you soon.”

Once his sister was gone, Cesare walked up to Giovanni and grabbed him by his jacket lapels. He yanked him hard over the railing, sending him crashing into one of the tables. “Listen to me your piece of shit!” Cesare hissed. “Just because our families are business partners doesn’t mean I have to like you.” He got up in his face. “But I’m going to make one fucking thing clear. You stay the hell away from my sister!” His voice was a low deadly tone. “You don’t look at her. You don’t think about her and you sure as fuck don’t even go near her. Do I make myself clear? Because if I find out you so much as breath on her again, your cousin Kat is going to be planning a funeral. Got me?” He threw Giovanni on the ground. Not even waiting for an answer Cesare walked back into the restaurant.

Sitting up, Giovanni glared at the door. “This isn’t over Borgia. Not by a longshot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long to update. But I am working on new chapters. I have things plotted out and so I hope you stay tuned for new updates.


	5. Chapter 5

Cesare had Michelleto gather Nikki’s bags and they had dropped her friend home. Now Lucrezia was back in the family villa soaking in a marble tub of steamy bubbly water. As soon as she arrived home she told her brother she needed to get the stench of Giovanni Sforza off her. He thought she meant it figuratively but she was quite literal. With the aromatic scent of rose petals wafting up from the water, Lucrezia ran her fingers through water. She was no stranger to her family’s reputation or their activities. Her father was a powerful man, not only in Rome but in the rest of the world. No one dare cross Don Rodrigo. Businesses across the globe hinged on his approval. They even had to do business with despicable men like Sforza. It’s just that usually Lucrezia didn’t have to come in contact with that side of her family. It shook her up a bit.

She stood up and let the water drip from her body as she reached for the large fluffy towel. Stepping out of the bath, she wrapped the towel around her body. Lucrezia smiled softly as she thought of her hero. Cesare always made sure that nothing happened to her. All through her life he was there to protect her. She wasn’t so naïve that she didn’t know what he did for the family. However not once did she see that dangerous side of him. All she knew was that with her he was gentle and kind. Yet when anyone dare threaten her, he would unleash that dangerous side and God help them. Walking into her bedroom, Lucrezia let the towel and let the warm Italian air dry her body. She sat on the bench in front of her vanity. It was then that she made up her mind. Despite her recently acquired college degree, she knew she could never leave her family. Never leave Cesare.

 

*           *           *

 

“How dare he put his hands on her!” Cesare fumed as he downed his drink. Anger flowed through him as he paced in his father’s office. “What makes him think he’s good enough to touch her?”

Rodrigo rubbed his temples. “Cesare calm down. You said he only kissed her hand.” He pointed out.

His son whipped around and stared at his father. “Isn’t that enough? Johnny is nothing more than a thug of his cousin, Caterina. He fucks common whores and he’s not even trusted enough to become Caterina’s heir! She’s just keeping him around until her bastard son becomes of age.” He seethed.

“I’m not going to tell you again, calm down.” His father slammed his hands down on his desk. “We can’t start a war with the Sforza family right now. We have that casino deal going down soon and we can’t fuck it up!” The head of the Borgia family reminded him. “Once that deal is over then you can deal with him. But right now, we play it straight. The deal goes down in a week. We are providing the muscle for the deal. We get $25 million for our efforts. That’s not bad for a day’s work. You won’t do anything to jeopardize this.”

Cesare slumped down in an oversized leather chair. “I won’t fuck it up. As long as he stays away from Lucrezia.” He took another sip of his booze.

Rodrigo sighed. “Cesare, I know you love your sister. We all do. But we have to let her grow up a bit. What happens when she falls in love and gets married?” As much as he hated the thought himself, Vannozza was right. His baby girl was growing up.

Cesare growled. “No man is good enough for her.”

His father chuckled. “I know it seems that way. I thought so myself all her life. But I’m sure somewhere out there, one man is. She just has to find him.”

“You sound like you’re planning to marry her off.” Cesare snapped at him.

“Good God! Give me some credit! No man we know is good enough for our Lucrezia!” Rodrigo put a hand on his chest before he chuckled.

That drew a smirk from Cesare’s face as he chuckled. He sighed as he let his head fall back. “What are we going to do about Johnny?”

“What I said. We are going to let him lay low until the deal goes down. Then…if he bothers your sister again, all bets are off.” Rodrigo’s voice was lethal.

 

*          *           *

 

Lucrezia turned the page of the book she was reading. Sighing, she looked over at the clock on her nightstand. It was well past midnight and she still wasn’t tired. She knew she had to be up early tomorrow. She would be accompanying her mother to the Annual Luncheon for the Benefit of Isabel House, an orphanage started by her father in her late grandmother’s name. It was a luncheon where all the prominent ladies of Rome gathered to raise money for Isabel House. It would help support all the orphans of Rome for the coming year. Plus it would help bring in new orphans off the street.

“Can’t sleep?”

Turning her head, Lucrezia saw her brother standing in the doorway of her bedroom. As usual he was ready for bed wearing only his cotton pajama pants, leaving his chest bare. From the look of it he must have been in bed already from the look of his tussled curls. She gave a soft smile as she shook her head. “No. I’ve been trying for hours now and I’m still wide awake as ever.”

“Don’t you have that fancy lunch thing with Mama tomorrow?” Cesare raised a brow as he walked into the room. “Isn’t that where you ladies sit around, drink and gossip about which men are the best in bed?” He snickered. Instantly he dodged a pillow as it came flying at his head. “HEY! Do I lie?”

“Yes!” Lucrezia giggled. “We help the orphans!” She protested.

Picking up the pillow, Cesare walked over to the bed and dropped it on his sister’s head. “Sure you do.”

She pushed the pillow off her face and glowered up at him. “You’re an ass!”

Pushing her over, Cesare crawled into the bed next to her. “How rude!” He tweaked her nose. “Is that any way to talk to your brother?”

She pushed away his hand. “Yes, especially when he suggested that all I do is sit around and rate how men are in bed.” She mocked glared at him.

Wrapped a strong arm around her, Cesare pulled her close. “I’m sorry, my love. You know I was just joking.” He caressed her cheek with his free hand. “I was just trying to make you smile, especially after what happened today.” He kissed the top of her head. That’s when he saw the book she was reading. “Game of Thrones?” Cesare raised his eyebrows.

“Yes, I started watching the show back in New York and I wanted to read the novels.” Lucrezia shrugged.

Pulling her closer and snuggling up with her, Cesare brushed her golden hair out of her eyes. “Is it any good?” He spoke softly. He had heard of the show from a few of his friends, but hadn’t really had the time to watch it.

Suddenly Lucrezia’s eyes blue eyes it up as she turned to her brother. “It’s wonderful! It takes place in a fictional world of Westeros. There is magic, kings and queens, dragons and love. There is intrigue, drama, and comedy as well. There is even a brother and sister who is close like us.” That’s when Lucrezia’s cheeks became red as cherries. “Well, maybe a bit closer than we are.”

Cesare started to chuckle. “Why do you say that? How can anyone be closer than we are?” He kissed the top of her head.

She fidgeted for a second before she chewed her lower lip. “Cersei and Jamie Lannister are twins, unlike us. However, they are not only siblings. They are…. lovers as well.” She trailed off. “It is even rumored that Jamie is the father of her children and not her husband, the King.”

Cesare’s eyes widened as he stared at his sister. Now it was his turn for his face to grow red. He let out a nervous chuckle. “Whoa. Uh yea, that is definitely closer than us.” He teased to lighten the mood. “But I wouldn’t change how we are for anything in the world.” He hugged her closer against his chest.

“Neither would I.” Lucrezia confessed. “Having you as my best friend is one of the best things in my life.” She trailed her fingers over his chest as she thought about how sheltered her lift really was. Without her brother, she would have resented it. Yet Cesare made sure she had a great childhood. She never lacked for love or company. It was then her brow furrowed. “Chez, today that man…”

Cupping her cheek, he looked into her eyes. “Don’t you worry about him. You’ll never have to see him again.” He swore to her. That was a promise that Cesare fully intended to keep. Lucrezia was far too pure to come into contact with the likes of Giovanni Sforza ever again. “He never should have come up to you in the first place.”

“How did you even know where I was in the first place?” Lucrezia asked him. “Especially in that restaurant?” She cocked her head as she looked up at him. It was in that moment that Cesare gave her a purely cocky grin. Her eyes narrowed. “You had your men follow me? Cesare!” She growled as she pushed against his chest. “I asked you not to. You couldn’t even do that for me.”

He laughed as he pulled her tighter against his chest as he rocked her against his body. “No no no!” He protested. “I didn’t have Mikey or any of my men follow you.” He answered honestly.

“Then how in the hell did you know I was there?” Lucrezia snapped back.

“Such a mouth on you. Do you think Mama would approve of that?” He teased as he ran a finger over her lower lip. When she went to go bite his finger, he yanked it back. “Ooo vicious.” He smirked.

“Answer the question!” She demanded.

He sighed and leaned back in the bed. “Ok ok.” His long finger ran through his dark curls. “I was honest when I said that none of my men followed you.” He looked over at her. He could never lie to his sister. She was the one person that he was always truthful with. Somehow she brought out the good in him. “I followed you. Mikey is always with me, you know that.”

Lucrezia’s face softened. Try as she might to be angry at him, she couldn’t. “Chez, I’m a big girl. You don’t have to follow me around now that I’m home. As much as I appreciate it, I can take care of myself.”

“What would have happened if I didn’t show up today?” He pointed out. “I don’t want to even think about it.” He growled low in his throat.

Lucrezia swallowed hard. As much as she didn’t want to admit it, her brother was right. Giovanni Sforza gave her a bad feeling. She was grateful that Cesare showed up when he did. “I never did get to thank you today for being my hero.” She gave him a small smile. She hated to see Cesare so upset. “Thank you for protecting me. I don’t know what I would have done without you watching out for me.”

Pulling her back down to lie on his chest, Cesare laid soft kisses upon her temple. “You’ll never have to thank me, my love. I made a promise to you long ago that I would do anything to keep you safe and I intend to keep that promise.”

“At least until I get a husband.” Lucrezia pointed out. “Then he becomes responsible for me.”

“That is if I ever let you marry.” Cesare teased. He laughed harder as his sister growled at him. “What? I’ve got to find the right man for you.”

“I think Papa has a say in that.” She pointed out.

“Ok it’s time for bed. Goodnight.” He kissed her head and then put her book on the nightstand. He turned off the light.

“Aren’t you going to your own bed?” She giggled.

“Nope.”

“Cesare what if I want to stretch out? Besides, you snore!” She giggled harder.

“Don’t you know I have to keep you safe from the boogeyman? Now GOODNIGHT.” He patted her head.

Lucrezia knew this was a futile battle. She giggled again as she cuddled up to his chest and closed her eyes. She had no trouble sleeping now. Yawning, she kissed his chest. “Goodnight, Cesare.”


	6. Chapter 6

With each punch, the bag swung violently. Cesare pounded the bag with his taped up fists as if it were his worst enemy. In his mind it was. In his mind, it was Giovanni Sforza and he was touching his beloved sister all over again. The Borgia kept on beating the bag with such violence it swung wildly from its hook. His morning workout did not begin such ragefully. At first Cesare began to lift weights to keep up his strength. However, the more he thought about last week’s episode with his sister and that disgusting Sforza, the more pissed off he became. That’s when he taped up his taped up his hands and began to pound on the punching bag.

“Not matter how many times you hit the bag, Sir, it’s still not Sforza.”

Michelleto’s voice rang in his ear. Cesare ground his jaw the more he pounded the bag. “I know.” He hissed. “Yet it makes me feel better. Plus, when I do get the chance to pound the hell out of him, I’ll be ready.” His workout already was taking its toll on him. The sweat pants he wore hung low on his hips and long ago he discarded his shirt. His dark curls were soaked with sweat, and slicked back from his face. His muscular chest was glistening with a fine sheen from his hard earned effort.

Just then Juan walked into the gym and laughed. “Making sure you’re ready for tonight’s deal? Why you always insist on using your fists instead of a gun is beyond me. You’re going to get shot one of these days, Cesare.”

Turning around slowly, Cesare gave his brother a glare of death. “I do use a gun, Juan. Would you like me to show you? I’d be happy to show you my perfect aim.”

“Is that a threat?” Juan cocked his head.

“No, why did you take it as one?” Cesare smirked, almost evilly.

His brother’s eyes narrowed as he stared across the room at him. “Just be ready for tonight. There is a lot of money at stake. Not to mention the reputation of the Borgia name.”

Cesare stepped forward until he was almost nose to nose with Juan. “Don’t you dare remind me what’s at stake tonight.” His voice was harsh. It was all right for his father to remind him of his position. But not Juan. Juan was hardly even his equal. “You stick to your offices and leave the hard stuff to me.” He spat out as he knocked his shoulder into his brother’s as he stormed out of the room.

 

*           *           *

 

“Now tonight the plan is that Sforza will be at the casino and he will take possession of the cash for the sale of the casino. Because you are providing the muscle we are getting a portion.” Rodrigo went over the plan again.

“Does the Sforzas have any idea that we’re getting a monthly stipend from the DeLucas for letting them run their new casino in our territory after tonight?” Juan asked as he poured himself a drink.

Rodrigo looked up from his dinner. “Now I don’t see the need to inform the Sforzas of that bit of information. All they need to know is that they are getting a good chunk of change for doing their part as our business partners.”

Cesare smirked as he put his two .45’s in his shoulder holsters as he pointedly stared hard at his brother. Their earlier conversation still hung in his mind. Yes, he was excellent with his fists. But he was even better with his guns, nicknamed _Rapier_ and _Stiletto_. He then grabbed his black leather jacket and slipped it on to cover up his holsters.

“You will be careful?” Rodrigo put his hands on his son’s shoulders. Despite the dangerous life they led, this was still his son. He never wanted any harm to come to him. He would never forgive himself. Family was family after all.

“Of course, Father.” Cesare gave his father a small smile. “What I do, I do for the family.” The truth was what he did for his safety, he did for Lucrezia. He knew what his death or any injury would do to her. He’d never put her through that.

“Then go. Come back to us successful.” Rodrigo lightly pushed him towards the door.

Nodding his head, Cesare gave his brother and father one last look before he and Michelleto walked out.

 

*           *           *

 

The reason that his father and Caterina were selling the Renaissance Casino was because Rodrigo’s casinos were inside of his brothels. When you came to gamble you could also enjoy the company of a woman for the night. It made double the money for the family and they could keep their eyes on their businesses without the eyes of outsiders. Caterina found this distasteful and wanted out. Cesare didn’t mind what his family did because the women in his father’s brothels were treated well and were given medical care as well. He was just glad they were to be free of the Sforza soon.

Walking through the casino, Michelleto kept his eyes peeled for any threat to his master. “I don’t like this, Sir. Sforzas aren’t meant to be trusted.”

“I know this all too well. Yet we are to meet them there to finish the deal.” Cesare chuckled. “If I had my way, Giovanni would be floating in the Tiber. Yet we have to play by my father’s rules, for now.”

“That’s not very fun now, is it?” Michelleto had a hint of a smirk on his face.

Cesare reached the back of the casino and reached the offices. Sforza men were waiting outside, as if guarding the room. He didn’t like this at all. He put in his code and entered the back room. He and Michelleto entered to find Giovanni Sforza and the DeLucas waiting for them. He ground his jaw. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. The DeLucas weren’t supposed to be here yet. He was supposed to meet with Giovanni to make sure they were on the same page first. “It appears I’m late.”

“It’s becoming your habit, isn’t it?” Giovanni taunted. He smirked as he grabbed his wine glass. Taking a drink, he ran his hand up the thigh of the waitress that served him. “I’m going to miss this. However, I can always visit one of your father’s brothels.”

“We’ll see about that.” Cesare taunted. “We have only upstanding clientele.”

Giovanni’s face darkened. “Are you saying—“

“Can we just get down to business?” Marco DeLuca interrupted.

“Of course.” Cesare turned to him. “You wish to buy this casino.”

“Yes. The deal was for $20 million dollars.” Marco laid a metal briefcase on the table and opened it to reveal the cash.

Instantly Cesare’s head whipped around to glare at Giovanni. “What?”

Giovanni tried to keep his cool and only ended up smirking into his wine glass. “I’m only a man of my cousin, Caterina. I know nothing of the price.”

“$20 million is far too low.” Cesare glared at Marco. “The price was much higher.” He growled low in his throat. After all the Borgia family was to receive $25 million from the deal alone. “This is unacceptable.”

Marco’s eyes narrowed as he slammed his hands down on the table. “You are changing the terms now?” He thundered. “I was told by Caterina Sforza that this was the price. She said she and her business partner were more than ok with this price. Who the fuck are you to change the prince now? Are the Borgias that kind of family?”

By dare insinuating that the Borgia family was less than honorable Cesare nearly leapt over the table to smash his face into Marco’s face. Luckily Michelleto grabbed him before he could. “Sir, you must calm down.”

Giovanni sat enjoying the show as he drank his wine. It was as if he were too calm for a business deal like this to be going wrong. “Cesare just take the deal. It’s money after all.”

“Shut the fuck up!” Cesare pointed at him. “This is your family’s fault.”

“Do we have a deal or not?” Marco spat.

He knew that if a deal wasn’t struck that Rodrigo would be furious. Money was money, and even if they didn’t get their original cut, it was still money. Cesare ran his fingers through his curls. “Fine! It’s a deal.”

It was then that Giovanni stood up and put on a huge smile as he clapped his hands together. “Wonderful! Then our lawyers will hand you the papers in the next room. They are all ready for you to sign. Once you do, the casino is yours.” He reached for the metal briefcase. Marco and his crew immediately left the room as if the drama was too much for them.

Instantly Cesare’s hand clamped down on his wrist. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” He snarled.

“I’m taking the money back to Caterina. She will count it and then send your portion to your family. Just as we discussed.” Giovanni looked at him innocently. Yet behind that innocent look evil lurked.

Once again that night Cesare lunged for the man in front of him. Only this time Michelleto didn’t stop him. Cesare’s fist connected with Giovanni’s face with a sickening crunch, sending his face flying back. The Borgia hitman grabbed him by his collar with one hand while his other was proceeding to use his face as a punching bag. All the anger that Cesare had built up, all the hatred he had for this man, was coming out. His fist connected with his nose and he heard it crack. Blood poured out of the Sforza’s face and over Cesare’s hands.

It was only Michelleto’s hands that stopped him. “That’s enough, Sir.” He pulled his master off the nearly unconscious man.

Cesare was panting, his chest rising and falling with each breath. He looked down at his hands, crimson with the blood of his enemy. “You take that money home and make sure the proper amount gets back to us. If so much as a penny is missing, we’ll know.” He turned and headed for the door. That’s when he stopped. He stared at the door and his voice was ice cold. “And stay away from my sister.”

He flung the door open only to find more Sforza men waiting outside. Cesare smirked as he stared at them. “Take care of your boss. Take him home to his cousin. Our deal here is done.”


	7. Chapter 7

Cesare sat slumped in a chair at the dining table. He didn’t get much sleep last night. He was hoping it was all a bad dream. His father reaction was just as he thought it would be. His father’s voice echoed in his ears as Rodrigo screamed at him about the money they lost and how could he trust a Sforza. The worst part was seeing the smugness on Juan’s face. He wanted to pull out _Rapier_ and shoot it off Juan’s face. Yet, he knew he couldn’t. Once he explained the truth to his father, Rodrigo began to rant against the Sforza family for hours. Last night was something he wanted to put behind him.

“Why are you so sad?”

Lifting his head, Cesare saw the beautiful face of his sister in front of him as she stood at the side of his chair. She was dressed in a pair of short jean shorts and a lacey tank top. Her golden hair was braided down her back. Giving her a half smile, he reached up and caressed her face. “It’s just business, my love. Nothing for you to worry about.”

“Chez, don’t you know that when you worry, I worry.” Lucrezia ran her fingers through his curls. “Besides, frowning gives you wrinkles.” She teased him.

“Are you saying I’ve got wrinkles?” A single dark brow rose.

She giggled as she bit her lower lip. “Not yet, but you will if you keep frowning.”

He growled playfully as he pulled her onto his lap and nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck. Hearing her giggle louder made him smile. How was it that no matter what could go wrong, it was always Lucrezia that made him smile? He gave her a kiss on her temple. “Father is just angry at me for something I fucked up last night.”

Now it was Lucrezia’s turn to frown. “It was the casino deal, right? But surely it wasn’t your fault. I mean the Sforzas were there right? If they are involved it had to be their fault. They are always at fault.” She rolled her eyes.

Cesare had to laugh. “You are too smart for your own good. How many times has father told you to stop listening in on business?”

Lucrezia blushed as she hung her head. “Too many times to count.”

“He’s just protecting you.” He brushed a strand of loose hair out of her eyes.

“Maybe I’m tired of being protected.” His sister protested. “I’m not a porcelain doll to be put on a shelf.” She pointed out.

“Lucrezia if anything were ever to happen to you, I’d be devastated. Father would be heartbroken.” Cesare struggled with the words. Just the thought alone had him hugging her tighter against his chest. He couldn’t imagine life without his sister in it. That was his greatest fear.

Her face softened as she caressed his cheek. “Nothing is going to happen to me. How could it with you protecting me?” She asked.

Immediately she was enveloped in Cesare’s strong arms as he hugged her. “I’d kill to protect you.” Those were words he didn’t say lightly. Of all the men he had to kill in his lifetime, he’d do it willingly for her.

Lucrezia wrapped her arms around Cesare as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. “Knowing that you’d do anything for me means so much to me. I love you Cesare.” She whispered.

“I love you, Lucrezia.” Cesare closed his eyes as he held her. With the rest of their family always too busy it seemed that they only had each other. It always had been that way and always would be that way.

Suddenly someone cleared their throat and the two broke apart. When Cesare looked up Michelleto stood in the doorway. “Sir, your father is requesting your presence in his office. Caterina Sforza just arrived.”

“Why in the hell is she here?” Cesare’s brows furrowed.

“I have no idea, but it can’t be good.” Michelleto sighed.

Lucrezia slid off her brother’s lap. “I’ll catch up with you later.” She kissed his cheek. “Just remember, don’t frown.” She teased.

Cesare stood up and smirked. He went to slap her ass but she moved out of the way, giggling as she ran out of the room. Then he looked to the hallway that housed his father’s office and sighed. Business called.

 

*           *           *

 

“How dare you sit there and act as if you’re innocent!” Caterina Sforza ranted at Rodrigo across from his desk. She had her hands on his desk and leaned across as she glared at him. There was rage in her eyes as she panted with anger.

That was the scene that Cesare walked into when he entered his father’s office. Juan was leaning up against a wall, doing nothing as usual. Immediately he walked up to the lady and put a hand on her shoulder. “You will want to back the fuck up.” There was a steely order in his voice.

“Get your hands off me, bastard!” She seethed at him as she jerked out of his hands.

“Calm the fuck down.” Cesare glared at her. “Remember where you are.” His voice was low and full of innuendo.

“I know exactly where I am. I’m in the house of the backstabbing Borgias.” She spat out.

“Now what do you mean by that?” Rodrigo raised his voice. “If anyone here is a backstabber, it’s you!” He thundered. “You are the one who changed the price of the deal and lost us all that money!”

“Then why did you steal all the money for yourselves?” She accused.

“What?” Cesare’s head whipped around as he asked incredulously. “We didn’t steal the money. Your cousin, Giovanni, left with the briefcase last night. He took the money.”

“Don’t lie to me bastard!” Caterina lashed out. “Giovanni said that you beat him to an inch of his life before taking the briefcase because you were angry of the terms of the deal. You left him in an alley clinging to life. One of his men found him and rushed him to a hospital.”

“Why you dirty lying whor—“ Cesare started to storm towards here.

“Cesare!” Rodrigo roared. “Stop!”

By now Cesare was fuming and he clenched his fists at his side. It took all his efforts not to strike Caterina down. Yet he’d never hit a woman. Evan Caterina Sforza. She went above and beyond any lie she told in the past. This was imputing on his family’s honor.

“My son did give your cousin a beating last night, yes. But it was to punish him for assaulting our beloved daughter, Lucrezia.” Rodrigo glared at the woman before him. “However we don’t have your money. If we did, it would be well earned though. You lied to the DeLucas. You told them a much cheaper price than we agreed upon. You cost us millions.”

Caterina scoffed. “What is millions to the Borgias? My cousin was beaten and is in the hospital!”

“I’ll send flowers.” Cesare shot out.

“Cesare!” Rodrigo chastised. Then he looked at Caterina. “We don’t have your money. Perhaps you should start looking closer to home. However, I’m going to send some of my men to investigate. If I find out that you’re responsible, you’ll wish that Giovanni died. Maybe yourself as well.” His voice was cold.

Caterina gave him one more glare before she turned on her heel and stormed out of the office.

“My money is on the Sforzas. They took it.” Cesare looked at his father. “Giovanni was too smug during the meeting. He was already there instead of waiting. He didn’t need me at the meeting.”

“I get that feeling too. We must make that bitch pay.” Rodrigo growled. “I don’t trust her. I will send one of my best men, another one of her cousins, Ascanio Sforza. He is one of my underbosses. He’ll know what she’s up to.”

“Can he be trusted?” Cesare asked.

“Can any Sforza be trusted?” Rodrigo looked up at his son.

He chuckled as he patted his father’s shoulder. “At least Giovanni is out of the way.”

“Did you really have to beat him that badly?” The head of the Borgia family asked with a weary tone in his voice.

“Yep.” Cesare answered almost immediately.

Rodrigo chuckled. “I asked.” He threw his hands up in the air. “What’s important right now is finding that money. When we do, it will be ours. Fuck the Sforzas.”

 

*           *           *

 

The week went by rather peacefully without any other incidents. While his father’s men handled any investigations into the money, Cesare spent as much time with his sister as he could. They went sightseeing over Rome, seeing it as if for the first time. They had lunch together and he even made the supreme sacrifice and took her shopping. Whatever she wanted, he bought her. It was all to see her smile and keep her happy. To see those beautiful blue eyes light up each time was his reward. Right now, they were both laying on a blanket on the grass in the garden. The sun shone down on them as they were cuddled up together.

“Cesare?” Lucrezia nuzzled her head against his chest. She felt safe in his arms and found that his chest made the perfect pillow. She didn’t care what anyone said, she liked to cuddle with her brother.

“Hmmm?” Came his reply.

“Are you falling asleep on me?” She giggled as she looked up at him. His curls were sprawled around his head like a dark halo. His eyes were closed and his lashes brushed against his cheeks. He looked like a fallen angel and that made her only adore him more. She took her finger and softly ran it down over the length of his nose.

Cesare playfully wiggled his nose, which only got his sister giggling even more. “No.”

“You are!” Lucrezia then brushed the tip of her finger over his full lips.

He laid perfectly still as she traced his lips with her finger. Then just as she neared the center of his mouth, he captured the tip of her finger. Hearing her squeak had him nearly laughing. Cesare then began to suckle on the tip of her finger. Slowly his eyes opened and his head turned to look at her. He let her finger slip out of his mouth. “I’m not sleeping.”

Before she could say anything another voice caught their attention. “Cesare.”

Both looked up to see Michelleto standing there with a grave look on his face. Instantly Cesare was on high alert. “What is it?” He sat up and held his sister to him. Whenever Michelleto had that look on his face, something was wrong.

“I need to speak to you and your father, immediately.” Michelleto told him.

Cesare felt a shiver of fear run through his spine at the way his friend was looking at him and by the tone of his voice. He nodded. He turned to look at Lucrezia. “Why don’t you go to your room and I’ll catch up with you later?”

Lucrezia knew that something serious was going on. She nodded her head. “Just be careful. Please?”

“You know I will.” He gave her a soft smile.

She gave him a soft kiss on his cheek before she stood up. She walked over to Michelleto. “Protect him.”

“You know I will, Miss Borgia.” Michelleto bowed his head.

“Protect yourself as well.” Lucrezia laid a hand on his arm before she walked out of the garden.

Cesare stood and walked over to his friend. “How bad is it?”

“Bad. Come on.” Michelleto put a hand on his shoulder and guided him to his father’s office.

“Is it about the money?” Cesare asked as he walked.

“No. It’s about your sister.”

 

*           *           *

 

“Repeat what you just said.” Rodrigo gripped the arms of his leather chair as he stared up at Michelleto. When his son’s right hand man told him of his news, he refused to believe them. No way would someone be that stupid. Yet, at least he hoped no one would be that stupid.

“I was in Paradiso, checking on the business. One of our girls got one of the Sforza henchmen very drunk before they were to conduct business. Apparently when he gets drunk, he has very loose lips. He’s part of a plan to abduct one Lucrezia Borgia.” Michelleto retold his story.

Cesare growled as he turned and kicked over a chair. Rodrigo’s eyes were glittering with a fire that no one had ever seen. “How dare they even touch my sister?” Cesare raged. “No one touches her!”

“When was this to happen?” Rodrigo ground his jaw. The idea that someone would even dare to touch his daughter was bringing out his dark side.

“Within the next few days, Sir. It was Giovanni that planned it. He was furious at the humiliation that your son gave to him. That and the rejection that Miss Borgia gave to him in public.” Michelleto relayed to him.

All of a sudden a scream echoed through the mansion. All three heads whipped around as if trying to pinpoint the sound of the scream. “Lucrezia!” Rodrigo sucked in his breath.

Cesare was first as he bolted from the room. He ran at full speed towards his sister’s room. Thoughts of Michelleto’s words echoed in his mind. If he was too late and they took her, he’d never forgive himself. It wasn’t long before he reached her room and kicked open the double doors. The sight that greeted him left his veins cold.

There was a man towering over Lucrezia as he slapped her, sending her head flying back. She cried out while she tried to put her hands up to protect herself. That scene had Cesare seeing red. Instantly he raced over there and tackled the man sending him to the floor. When he was asked later, he wouldn’t remember what happened. He was in a blind rage. His fists began to pound into the man’s face. Bone met bone as he punched his jaw, his nose and any other part he could find. The man squirmed under him as the blood flew. All Cesare cared about was punishing the man who dared lay a hand on his sister.

“Cesare!” Lucrezia’s voice cried out.

By now Rodrigo and Michelleto reached her room and entered. “My son, he’s dead.” The elder Borgia tried to reach his son. Yet Cesare was still in his trance. “Cesare!” He called out as he grabbed his son’s shoulder, yanking on him.

It was then that Cesare jerked as he looked up. He saw the crying face of his sister, the shocked face of his father and the almost proud face of his friend. Slowly he stood as he gazed down at the dead man in his sister’s room.

“Are you alright?” Rodrigo asked him.

Cesare nodded. Michelleto walked into the bathroom and came back with a towel. He tossed it at his boss. Cesare wiped the blood off his hands. “I’m fine.” He then looked over at Lucrezia and his face softened. He pulled her into his arms as he hugged her. “You’re safe. No one is going to hurt you. I’ve got you.”

Lucrezia buried her face in his chest and sobbed softly. Her body trembled as she whispered. “I was so scared.”

“I’ve got you my love. No one will ever hurt you again.” Cesare lifted her chin and looked at her face. He growled when he saw a bruise starting to form on her cheek. “I’m glad I killed him.”

“Just hold me Cesare.” Lucrezia clung to him as she trembled.

“I’ve got you, sweetheart. I’ve got you and I’m never letting go.” Cesare promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the new chapters. Things are just beginning to get good! Tell me what you think! Updates will most likely come on weekends as weekdays are so busy with work. I hope you all understand.


	8. Chapter 8

Cesare held Lucrezia on his lap as she trembled in his arms. He nuzzled against her as she rested her head upon his chest. She held an ice pack to her face to take away the redness that the intruder left when he slapped her. Closing his eyes, Cesare grit his teeth as he thought about having his hands on the dead man’s face, pounding it to dust. Unfortunately, the man was dead and he couldn’t kill him again. Just the thought of anyone putting their filthy hands upon Lucrezia had him seeing red. Especially to hurt her as they had. He knew he had to cool down or his anger would spill over again.

“Chez?”

Looking down, Cesare opened his eyes to see a frightened Lucrezia looking up at him. He took the ice pack from her and put it on the table next to them. “I’m here my love.” He whispered. Bending his head, he softly brushed his lips against her sore cheek. He desperately wished he could take the last two hours back. Lucrezia was innocent in all of this. She didn’t deserve any of this. It was Sforza that deserved to die. “No one is going to ever hurt you again. Ever.” He hugged her tighter to his chest.

Lucrezia took one of his hands and lifted it. Her eyes gazed upon the red swollen knuckles and the dried blood still staining his skin. “Does it hurt?” She whispered.

He shook his head. “No, not really. I barely felt it as I was hitting him. All I could think of was what he did to you. All I knew was I had to stop him.” Cesare found himself speaking softly.

Staring up into Cesare’s eyes, Lucrezia brushed her lips against her brother’s bruised and swollen knuckles. “Thank you, Cesare. You’re the only one who makes me feel safe. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Fresh tears filled her eyes as one of them escaped and fell upon her cheek.

Cesare felt his heart break right there and then. Knowing that his sister was scared made him feel horrible. “You never have to thank me, my love. I will always keep you safe. Always. You’ll never be without me.” He pulled her up as he buried his face in her neck, hugging her. “I love you. Never forget that.”

“I love you.” Lucrezia’s voice cracked.

Just then there was a small knock on her bedroom door. Cesare pulled away a bit as he looked towards the door. “Come in.”

Micheletto came in and bowed his head in respect. “I’m sorry to bother you Sir and Miss Borgia. Your father would like to see you Sir. He’s in his office.”

Sighing, Cesare nodded. “I’ll be down in a minute.” He watched Micheletto walk out of the room. Turning back to his sister, he gave her a soft smile. “Why don’t you go to my room and try to get some rest? I’ll be in after I see father?” He caressed her cheek. “I don’t want you in here until they clean it up.”

Suddenly Lucrezia looked frightened. “But what if someone comes?” Her lower lip trembled. The thought of being alone after all that happened had her nervous. She knew her attacker was dead, yet that didn’t help.

“Lucrezia, look at me.” Cesare cupped her face. “The guards are doubled around the house. Once Micheletto is done downstairs, I’ll send him up to guard you outside the door until I come up. You’re safe.” He promised her. When she nodded, he hugged her again. “Thank you.” He kissed her forehead.

 

            *           *           *

 

Once he knew that Lucrezia was safe in his room, Cesare walked into his father’s office. Sitting in the room was his father, Juan and Micheletto. Walking right over to the bar, Cesare poured himself a drink of tequila and downed the shot. He wiped his mouth as he turned around and looked at his father. “Has the body been taken care of?”

“Yes. As the head of the family, I should be lecturing you about killing inside the house.” Rodrigo stared at him. Then he sighed and leaned back in his chair. “However as your father and as Lucrezia’s father, I’m glad you killed the bastard.”

Walking over and slumping down in the chair, Cesare frowned. “I’d do it again in a heartbeat.” He clenched his fist and winced at the pain. “The thought of that cowardly fuck sending a man after her….” He trailed off.

“How do we even know Sforza sent him?” Juan scoffed.

Slowly Cesare’s head turned to glare at his brother. “Do you want me to punch you like I did that bastard upstairs?” He snarled. “It might pound some sense into you.”

“Cesare!” His father snapped. “Enough.” Then he looked at his youngest. “Juan, your brother’s man heard the rumor about it before it happened.”

“Or so he says.” Juan snorted.

“Are you questioning Michelleto’s honor?” Cesare stood up and had an icy look in his eyes as he stared at Juan.

“No, of course not. However we must remember that Giovanni isn’t the only Sforza. There is his bitch of a cousin. Just because she’s a woman doesn’t exclude her.” Juan protested.

“It doesn’t fucking matter!” Cesare roared. “A Sforza is a Sforza! They are our enemies now. They tried to take the life of our sister.”

“Maybe we should give them what they want? Why not marry her to Giovanni?” Juan waved his hand.

It took Micheletto to hold Cesare back from launching himself at Juan. “No Sir! You mustn’t!” He whispered in his ear. He yanked on the elder Borgia brother’s arm.

“You and father are always saying keep your enemies closer. Why not make them family? Isn’t that close enough?” Juan shrugged with a smirk.

“There is close and then there is too close.” Rodrigo growled. “I will never sacrifice my daughter to those barbarians. Lucrezia will NEVER become a Sforza. Drop it.” He ordered. “However, we do need to protect her. I fear they won’t stop until she is dead.”

“I will never allow that to happen.” Cesare’s head whipped around to look at his father. “I’d kill again to keep her safe.”

“We may have to come to that.” Rodrigo sighed. “We need to keep her safe, and unfortunately our enemies know that she’s here. They know of our place in New York as well.”

“As exciting as this is, I have to go check on the clubs.” Juan stood up and yawned. “I’ll report with anything exciting.” He headed for the door. “Don’t kill anyone while I’m gone.” He teased his brother before leaving.

“I hate him!” Cesare spat.

“No you don’t.” Rodrigo looked at his oldest. “Can’t you try to get along with him.”

“No.” Cesare’s reply was short and sweet.

“Pardon me, but if you’re looking for somewhere for Miss Borgia to hide out where no one will find her, I think I may have an answer.” Micheletto spoke up.

 Rodrigo sat up at his desk. “Where?” He was very interested in the topic at hand.

Clearing his throat, Micheletto nodded. “My father left me a small property in the Cayman Islands. After he died, I went there once to take inventory of the property. Since then I’ve had caretakers looking after it. I go once a year to check up on the place. We could have Miss Borgia go there. It’s on a private piece of property where no one would know her or bother her.”

Cesare looked at Rodrigo and they shared a secret look. It could work. “What about the caretakers? Won’t they be there and recognize her?” Rodrigo asked. “Secrecy is of the utmost importance.”

“No, I will dismiss them for the time she’s there. It happens when I occasionally go to check on the place. I’m there alone by myself. The nearby village is quite remote. No one would have heard of the Borgias.”

“I’m not sure I want her there all by herself.” Cesare rubbed his jaw. The thought of her alone if she needed anything made him nervous. After tonight he didn’t want to be separated from her.

“Why don’t you go with her, Sir? I mean she won’t be alone and there is no one better to protect her than you?” Micheletto offered.

“That is a great idea Cesare. Not only can you protect Lucrezia but it will get the heat off you with this whole situation with Giovanni. I like this idea. We’d need a private jet of course.” Rodrigo rubbed his hands together.

“I can take care of that Sir.” Micheletto nodded his head.

“Perfect, then it’s all settled.” The head of the Borgia family let out a deep breath of relief. “When would you leave?”

“Tomorrow would be the earliest. Everything would be ready for them then. They will be safe and no one will no they are there. Of course they will need fake passports and I can get those as well.” Micheletto spoke to Rodrigo.

“As my son’s right hand, will you be staying as well?” Rodrigo wanted to know.

Micheletto looked over to Cesare and then back to Rodrigo. “I can. There is a guest house on the property as well. I can stay there if they need anything.”

“Splendid. Now I will let the two of you go to get everything for tomorrow. Micheletto go make all the plans and Cesare, you go tell your sister that she’s going away for an undetermined amount of time.” Rodrigo motioned with his hand for them to shoo.

Both men left the office and Cesare turned towards his friend. “Mikey, I can’t thank you enough for doing this for my family. The thought of Lucrezia safe and away from this is all I want.”

“Sir, Miss Borgia is a good woman. She was caught up in this mess thanks to that animal. I consider it an honor to help her and the rest of your family.” Micheletto nodded.

“You know, if we’re going to be on the island you’re going to have to start calling me by my given name.” Cesare teased.

“Not if I change it on the passport.” Micheletto threw back as he walked away.

 

*           *           *

 

Lucrezia tried to sleep in Cesare’s big bed but sleep escaped her. Each time she closed her eyes all she saw was the man coming towards her. She tossed and turned and yet she was still wide awake. Lying on her side away from the door, she nearly jumped as she felt a strong arm wrap around her and pull her against a broad chest.

“Shhh it’s ok. It’s just me.” Cesare’s voice was soft in the still of the night.

Immediately she turned around to face him and her arm went around his neck to hug him. “You’re back!” She buried her face against his neck. Instantly she felt safe again as she relaxed. “I was worried.”

A soft chuckle echoed in the darkness. “I’m fine. I just had to have a long talk with Father.” He rubbed her back softly. He knew she was scared. She tried to hide it but she was trembling. He kissed her forehead. She had been through so much in the past few days.

“About what?” Now that her brother was here, she began to feel tired. Lucrezia yawned as she cuddled up against him.

“You actually.” He moved so that she could lay her head against his chest. He began to play with her hair as he kissed the top of her head. “We were talking about how to keep you safe.”

“How are you going to do that?” She teased. “Gonna lock me up in a tower like a princess?”

“No, on a tropical island actually.” Cesare smirked.

Lucrezia lifted her head and stared at him in the darkness. The moon shone through the window casting an ethereal glow over his face. She could see his eyes and she swallowed hard. “You’re serious, aren’t you?” She cocked her head.

“Very serious. Mikey has private property in the Cayman Islands and you’re headed there. No one will touch you there. You’ll be safe as Father deals with Sforza.” Cesare told her.

Feeling the blood drain from her face, Lucrezia shook her head. “No no! I won’t leave you.” Her lower lip trembled as fresh tears filled her eyes. Fear overcame her at the thought of going away from her brother again.

Cesare sat up and wrapped his protective arms around Lucrezia. “My love, you’re not leaving me. I’m going with you. Micheletto as well. All three of us.” He nuzzled against her. “I’m the only one who can protect you, don’t you know that?” He whispered to her. “Father and Juan are going to stay here and work this out. Meanwhile, you and I are off to the Cayman Islands. No one will hurt you.”

Relief swept through Lucrezia as she hugged her brother tightly. “When are we leaving?” She laid back down with her head upon his chest. She caressed his skin as her eyes grew heavy.

“Tomorrow. Mikey is working it out. So when you wake up, you need to pack. Anything you can’t take, we’ll buy there. We’re taking a private jet.” Cesare rocked her softly in his arms.

“How long are we staying?” She yawned.

“I don’t know, my love. As long as it takes. Could be weeks, or even months.” Cesare shrugged.

“As long as I’m with you I don’t care. I know I’ll be safe.” Lucrezia snuggled up close to him.

“You are, I swear to you.” Looking down at her, he chuckled. “Looks like you’re quite sleepy now. Get some rest. We have a huge day tomorrow. I love you.”

“Love you Chez.” Lucrezia yawned one last time before she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to get another update out. I've been dealing with medical issues. But I hope you enjoyed this update. Now hopefully things will start to get good


End file.
